I fell inlove with my best friend
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Lynx and Marine have been best friends for a long time. Lynx asks her out and she accepts. How will their date go? Will they last? Lynx is Aries and Leo's son. Marine comes from the name Aquamarine. Marine is Aquarius and Scorpio's daughter.


**Haii my fanfic readers! **

**How are you ;) **

**It's a fanfic about Lynx and Marine**

**Let me explain the characters a bit.. **

**Lynx is a celestial spirit name**

**It is a boy, name. It can be a girls name.**

**Lynx is a boy in my fanfic, because he's Aries and Leo's son. Lynx is in love with Marine, daughter of Scorpio and Aquarius. **

**Here's the story. :3 **

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~

My name is Lynx. I'm 15 right now. I love a girl. Her name is Marine. She's the girl I'm going to marry her probably in 5 years. Crazy.

Today, we're going on a date. I invited her to my favorite place to eat. It's called Clamby and Clab Crab. Aquarius and Scorpio own it, actually. That's probably why the name sounds so ocean-y.

I walk towards the door and walk out. I walk to Marine's house and see her waving with her blue dress. She's beautiful as ever.

"Hey Lynx.." She says, smiling and blushing, giving me some yellow flowers.

I smile wide. "Hi Marine. Thank you for these flowers. Even though I should've been the one giving you flowers. Thank you, though."

Marine smiles. "Haha, it's okay. It was a gift for you since you saved me the other day.. I actually.. Want to give you another gift.. But.. It's a mystery." She smiles again and pulls me away from the stairway. "Come on, you're making time slow! Lets go ready!"

I laugh and smile. "Can't wait for your mystery gift. And alright, lets go."

We walk to the eating place. We see Aquarius carrying lots of barrels in her hands, pouring water out. Right now, she has human feet.

"Hi, Lynx! Hi, Marine! What brings you both here today? And I've got some special love seats for you both, in a private place with..."

Marine blushes lightly and covers her mother's mouth. "M-Mom! I think you don't have to explain.. Lynx and I can.."

I smile. "No, Mrs. Aquarius, we'd love to take your love seat." I smile and pull Marine.

"Alright, follow me." Aquarius smiles and smirks.

Marine punches my arm. "Geez! I hate you, Lynx."

I smile. "I love you, Marine."

She rolls her eyes, "Seriously, Lynx? I-I mean.. I love you-wait, what?!" Marine looks around. "You love me?"

"As.. As a friend." I say, patting her head.

She sighs. "Oh.."

"Haha, just kidding Marine. You're too cute.." I wrap my arm around her.

We sat down in the pink love seat, with shades covering us. It was pink seats and pink shades, a glow stone in the middle for light.

"Ring the little bell to let us know you're ready to order, you lovebirds." Aquarius laughs and walks out.

"So, Marine." I say, trying to break the silence.

"Lynx, why didn't you tell me that you loved me?" Marine asks shyly.

I laugh. "Because I wanted to tell you on our first date." I say.

Marine leans closer to me. "Well, about my little mystery gift.."

I get nervous and nod. "Y-Yeah? What is it?

She kissed me quickly. "I loved you for a long time now, Lynx. I was going to confess you today, too.."

I leaned Marine closer to me, wrapping my arms around her. "Well now you're my girlfriend." I say, cuddling her.

She smiles. "I don't remember when you asked me out. When did you ask me out?"

I sigh. "I told you about 3 hours ago! I planned a date and asked you."

Marine laughed. "Oh, I see. Oh yeah! I remember now. I said yes without even realizing it.."

I rang the little bell next to the candle. "Aren't you getting a little hungry? Lets get something to much on."

After eating at the diner place, Marine and I headed back to my house. We both sat on the couch and talked for an hour.

"Marine, do you drink wine or any kind of..?"

"No, Lynx. But I could. I've always wanted to see what wine tasted like." She smiles and moves in closer, "do you have any wine?"

I nod nervously. "Y-Yeah.. I.." I quickly get up to go grab the wine. I grab 2 glass cups and scurry back down to where the table is in the living room and I pour a glass of wine for Marine. I hand the glass cup to her. I pour one for myself and I drink some and sit next to her

We keep talking, and we drink some more wine. It's now 6:57 PM.

•Marine POV•

"Hey, Lynx. I'm getting a little hungry." I say.

Lynx stands up. "Okay. What do you wanna eat?


End file.
